


The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Shaving

by furia



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of my friend's fanfiction (her AO3 name is fallonsong), The Case of the Missing Eyebrow, in which Dean comments on how he likes the way Dr. Sexy shaves, so, Cas, in a desperate effort to impress Dean, accidentally shaves off his own eyebrow.</p><p>And ACTUALLY, the fanfiction is based off of my own madness. See, I was drawing my colored pencil portrait of Cas, and then I suddenly realized I had only done one eyebrow. It was perfectly hilarious because his facial expression made it seem like he was really upset and confused as to why he only had one.</p><p>No joke, I stared at it and laughed for a good five minutes.</p><p>I'm not crazy. I swear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas: Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my friend's fanfiction (her AO3 name is fallonsong), The Case of the Missing Eyebrow, in which Dean comments on how he likes the way Dr. Sexy shaves, so, Cas, in a desperate effort to impress Dean, accidentally shaves off his own eyebrow.
> 
> And ACTUALLY, the fanfiction is based off of my own madness. See, I was drawing my colored pencil portrait of Cas, and then I suddenly realized I had only done one eyebrow. It was perfectly hilarious because his facial expression made it seem like he was really upset and confused as to why he only had one.
> 
> No joke, I stared at it and laughed for a good five minutes.
> 
> I'm not crazy. I swear.


End file.
